the reason we fight
by thegreatestslackerever
Summary: the story of friend that have to face the odds to prove that they can fight for what they love


_NAMELESS_

_it was a early Thursday morning the sun was just starting to come out. it was Sep 25 which meant that summer was over and the new school year was about to be the begin of the new "school year". Next to a bus stop was a __teenage boy about sixteen years old. He was a young __African American boy_ _, with dark brown eyes and a week old hair cut. he was wearing a white t-shirt with the words"im not racist i hate every one equally" and long blue pants with the world "kiss my bass" writ' in all over the pants with blue a blue backpack on his back and blue sandals on with socks. _

_"Hey isiah" said a boy. The boy next to isiah was wearing a red dickies shirt, black jeans, grey arm wraps, and a silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder and a black back pack._

_"hey will" the boy called will short for willaim was wearing He was wearing a red dickies shirt, black jeans, grey arm wraps, and a silver _

_shoulder pad on his left shoulder_

_"dude you really need some new clothes i know it your favorite shirt and pants but still" isiah said as he look at what his "fearless idiot" friend was wearing_

_"your one to talk just look at what your wearing" said willaim looking at what his friend was wearing_

_"im going to sleep on the bus that why im wearing this"said isiah while looking around and pick up something he droped and putting it back in this pocket_

_"where is your better half?" ask isiah as he took out a manga from his backpack._

_"she had to go to Italy something about her going to a wedding or something she should be back by next week" said william as he heard someone calling their name_

_"Isiah!!! Will!!!!" they both turn there head to a familiar voice._

_As the boys turn there heads they see a tall figure running towards them.__a big dark skinned boy wearing a white and blue short sleeve tee shirt, black army fatigue pant, and black arm wraps. On both of his wrists/forearms were disk that looked like white and blue shields about 1 ½ft wide/long__._

_"Ah Allen is here" said isiah _

_"Im not blind idiot i can see him too." said willaim_

_as the figure neared them they noticed that there friend was wearing a _

_"it been awhile you guys" said Allen as he bent over to catching his breath_

_"Dude it only been like a week since we last seen each other and in that week we all was iming each other" said kyoshiro as he started to read his manga._

_"Yea but that was one long week" said Allen as he stand up straight._

_"So................have you guys seen alica yet" said isiah as he blushed little._

_"Ahh.........you miss her don't you" said William as get close to isiah_

_"No im just worried about her you both no that she have no sense of direction" said isiah as he pulled the manga closer to his face trying to hide the blush on his face._

_"that a lie and you know it lover boy"said allen as he patted isiah on the head_

_"touch my head again and you will lose a fingers"isiah said as he grab a kunai that he always comed in his backpack_

_"ain't this the the manga alica get you for your birthday?"said allen trying to change the subject_

_"no!!" said Isiah as he tryed to get the book back_

_"yea it is umm what was it called fatestay night ...........yea that it!!" said allen as he put the book over his head so that isiah could not reach it_

_"damn it give it back!!"said isiah as reached for the book with all his might so that his oversized friend would not read the title_

_"and the title of the manga is fate...!!"allen could even fisinh his sentence when isiah hit him in the back of his legs making him fell and droping the manga in the dirt._

_isiah walks forward and pick's up the book and patted the dirt off of the manga that was so important to him_

_"now like i said this is not the manga she get me...............ok!!"said as as he starts to listen to my chemical romance - im not okay(i promise)_

_"geez he gets so worked up over anything about alica" said allen as willaim helped him up_

_"well you know that he loves alica he just to mch of an idot to tell her"said william_

_"everyone at school knows they like each" allen said as he knocked the dirt off of him_

_"but isiah is stubbon and alica ever likes to talk about how much she likes isiah and isiah is idiot" said willaim_

_"but still I __**know**__ that they will be happy together"said allen as he get a great idea_

_"i have a idea!!" yelled allen and everyone just looked at him look he was crazy_

_"wow there a frist time for every thing"said willaim_

_"hahaha...........very funny" said allen_

_"so do you want to hear it or not"said allen with a __serious look on his face_

_"so what is this great idea you have?" said william as he look down the street to see if the bus was coming luckily it was the all black school bus that look it just came from a sci-fi movie with gold letters on the side spelling "sanctuary high school for the gifted"_


End file.
